


The Cabinet of Curiosity - The Crystarium

by Metize



Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [6]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Kinktober, M/M, Male Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Under-Desk Blow Jobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26837509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metize/pseuds/Metize
Summary: Kinktober - Day 5: Public Sex“Wicked white, there’s…” Morden bit his lip, cursing himself for finding the situation extremely arousing “Sieghart there are people.”“Then you should probably try to keep quiet, huh?” Sieg smirked at the librarian, his hand palmed at the librarian’s crotch as he leaned closer, slotting himself in between Morden’s legs.
Relationships: Moren/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Series: Sieghart Chase - The bimboy bard [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724068
Kudos: 17





	The Cabinet of Curiosity - The Crystarium

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5, done.  
> Big shoutout to the dirty angels from the Book Club who enabled me and my filthy writing.  
> Join us here: https://discord.gg/VMZnBA3

“Moren?”

The librarian looked up from his book at the call of his name, his eyes meeting Sieghart’s from the other side of the room.

“The Warrior of Darkness” he smiled fondly at him “how can I help you this evening, friend?”

Sieghart visited every once in a while, he was very interested in musical theory, he had never been much of a reader. He learned how to read later than most people, he had difficulty concentrating in the words but he started practicing more and more in order to read poetry which helped a lot.

“It was a bit harder to find you tonight, you’re usually all the way upstairs,” Sieg said.

Moren was reading on a desk located in the lower levels of the Cabinet of Curiosity, further to the corner than most instead of his usual place.

“I was studying a topic mostly concentrated in this corner of the Cabinet, seemed more efficient to stay near these shelves,” he explained tracing the page he was on.

“I want to suck your dick”

A pause. Sieghart was planning to work his way towards that statement but somehow his mouth didn’t get the memo.

“Pardon?” Morden said, his flushed face betraying him. Sieg took a brief look around, people were roaming the library, but no one had them in their direct line of sight. The bard got on his knees scooting under the desk. 

"I really wanted to suck cock tonight and you look like you could use a blowjob."

Moren wasn't going to argue with that. He barely ever left the Cabinet, personal relationships and any kind of intimacy felt superfluous to him when there was so much research to be done, history was happening right in front of him and he wanted to have records of these days for posterity.

But there was Sieghart offering himself and Morden couldn’t help but stare at the bard’s lips, imagining them swollen and wet around his member. He readjusted himself in his seat, his pants suddenly feeling uncomfortably tight. 

“What do you say?” The Warrior of Darkness took notice of this and reached to rest his hands on his legs, tentatively close to where Moren wanted them.

“Wicked white, there’s…” Morden bit his lip, cursing himself for finding the situation extremely arousing “Sieghart there are people.”

“Then you should probably try to keep quiet, huh?” Sieg smirked at the librarian, his hand palmed at the librarian’s crotch as he leaned closer, slotting himself in between Morden’s legs. “That’s a shame I kept wondering what you’d sound like when you come… Continue your reading, people will be suspicious if you keep looking under your desk.”

The audacity…

Moren sighs, trying to keep his composure and looking back at the book splayed before him. He nervously played with the page’s corner trying to remember which paragraph he stopped at, but all he could think about was the bard under the table unbuttoning his pants. He rested face on the palm of his hand, trying to not give away their little act by overtly reacting to Sieghart’s ministrations.

The Warrior in question opened his mouth to mouth at the erection through the librarian’s breeches, the hot breath and the moistness of his mouth so close to his member. Moren closed his hands in fists, inhaling deeply to calm himself.

Sieghart then freed his member from its confinements pulling his undergarments just enough to do so without exposing much of his body. Moren was bigger than Sieghart expected, in length more than in thickness, the bard licked his lips at the sight. Moren was way too hard for someone so worried about being caught, perhaps those weren’t mutually exclusive, but Sieghart was no better, their current predicament got his erection making a tent in his trousers.

Moren felt the warm touch of the Warrior’s hands, making him exhale softly while fidgeting with the pages of his book. How come his hands were so soft? He barely had any time to think of that before Sieghart licked a strip on the underside of his cock. Moren bit his lip, not expecting the sudden contact with the bard’s tongue quite yet. But there it was again, he circled the sensitive tip of his dick with it, before taking it in his mouth and gently sucking it.

The Warrior tasted the precum on his tongue before allowing himself to press his mouth further, getting more of the librarian’s length inside him. Sieg knew he could take more, he wanted to take more, he pressed on until he felt his nose touch the other’s skin. Gods, he didn’t want to move yet just so he could feel himself choke on Moren’s cock.

“Blinding light...” Moren cursed under his breath.

A satisfied moan reverbed against his dick, Sieg was very proud of himself as he watched the librarian lose his composure. Sieghart started bobbing his head, slowly, the flat of his tongue licking the underside. 

“Moren, do you know where is the latest volume of this series?” Gods damn it. 

Moren looked up from his book, a local elven woman met his gaze with an inquisitive look. She was a regular, usually interested in romantic comedies. Moren could almost hear the gears in his mind working to answer her question.

The interruption didn’t stop Sieghart, of course, it didn’t. His head kept bobbing, swallowing his dick as far as he could. Moren grabbed the book, trying to make his exasperation seem like concentration to his costumer, as he tried to focus and remember where the damn sequel was stored. Until he realized.

“I’m afraid it’s…” His grip on the book tightened, he pushed his palm harder against his mouth stifling a groan. “It’s not out yet.”

Sieghart’s mouth left his cock, for a second Moren mistook it for an act of mercy, but he just started licking his length from base to tip.

“That’s a shame” the woman sighed “Any good recommendations then? Something similar to this one?”

“I’m sure you’re acquainted with our Romantic Comedy section on the up-upper floor.” The sentence felt like it would never end, the Warrior kept giving his dick sloppy kisses before swallowing him down again. “I’ll go help you in a moment, I just need to… finish.” He vaguely motioned to the book in front of him.

"Are you feeling okay?" Her head tilted to the side "Your face is all red, do you need to get you something from the infirmary?"

"No, no, I'm quite alright. Just…" he had to think of something "I h-had too much to drink."

He felt Sieg exhale through his nose in amusement. Moren didn't work well under pressure. 

"Oh! In the middle of the week? Well, I'm glad you're getting out there for once." She smiled and Moren tried his best to smile back. “I’ll check out the rom-com section, thank you!” she smiled and turned around, finally, *finally* leaving. Sieghart lets go of his cock.

“You better hope she doesn’t check on you from upstairs.” He smirks before sinking down on his member, his head bobbing up and down regaining his earlier pace. Moren buried his face on his hands, utterly embarrassed and panting as Sieghart kept swallowing him down with his sinfully talented mouth.

Sieg suddenly felt Moren’s hand grasp his hair, maybe it was an encouragement? Or a warning? He didn’t really care because he wouldn’t mind getting his hair pulled, he wouldn’t mind at all.

Sieghart’s head moved faster, taking Moren’s uneven breaths as queues for when to speed up the pace. And suddenly he stopped, Moren grunts in protest, he allows himself to glance down at the bard. Their eyes met and Sieg closed his eyes and relaxed his throat, a clear invitation. ‘Fuck my mouth’.

The adrenaline emboldened Moren, he was desperate for release and he wanted nothing more than to come in the Warrior’s mouth. The thought itself was almost enough to take him there, he thrust tentatively finding the wet heat around him receptive to his movements, from there he proceeded with harsher thrusts of his hips. His eyes looked around, checking for any potential voyeur, noticing the lack thereof he looked down again to find the man beneath him stroking himself as he violated his throat. Then it was too much, Moren bit the back of his hand stifling a moan as his vision went white. He felt the bard swallowing down the spurts of cum and moan around his dick, he glanced down to see Sieghart spilling all over his hand.

He had to watch the Warrior lick himself clean of his own spent, not daring to look away.

“Thanks for the help, Moren” he stood up after fixing himself, casually thanking the librarian as if he just helped him find a book he required.

Moren slowly nodded at him, still high on the afterglow and the absurdity of his situation. He watched Sieghart leave the Cabinet and closed the book before him. He shook his head in disbelief, there was no way he’d be able to focus on his research right now.


End file.
